Death and Betrayal
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: Naruto betrays people and Character deaths happen. very dark story with a little kissing at end. Death fic. i wrote this because life for me sucks right now and suicide has reentered my mind. so i posted this. I REFUSE TO GIVE UP ON LIFE! on and this story might make you hate me so so sorry. oh and if i get more than 3 flames for this story then i will take it down.


**Summary: **Naruto is a dark kind of soul. He has dark desires to be dominated but by a certain evil man. Is he going to give in or will he turn down an offer that will change his life?

**Fucking Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. It should be obvious if you don't see Lee dominating Gaara at the beginning of every episode. Do you see Kakashi banging Iruka hard against a tree at the training grounds. Do you see Sasuke sucking Naruto off. Is Sakura dead. The Answere to all of this is…NO!

Hey guess what…**Warning:** this contains a dark Naruto, character deaths, Yaoi, drama, and a very sexy Zabuza ^^.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I was just walking through the woods when the most beautiful girl walked by. "H-hey, miss." I said as she came closer she smiled and stopped near me. "Hello there. What brings you out here to the forest?" she asked me. A blush formed on my feature. "N-nothing. Just taking a walk before I train." I answered. She gave a smile and that's when I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and saw the pointy end of a sword in my face. I smiled as I looked at who was holding the huge weapon. "Hey there sexy." I said with a foxy smile. Zabuza scoffed and brought his sword back. "Where's your sensei?" he asked me. "Training. Along with the pink whore and emo freak." I replied. He gave a smirk. "Where are they?" I looked at him and turned. "Sexy, you aren't getting that answer from me." I said. The girl looked at me and her hand shot out and grabbed my throat. I looked at her and focused some demon chakra to my throat, burning her hand.

"Don't push me girly." I started to walk away when I heard a very tempting proposition. "Kid, if you want true power, then join me and Haku here. I've heard a few stories at the leaf that there's a kid that is a hyperactive knuckle head that gets beaten by the villagers. Join me and I can help you make them bow to you. They won't touch you anymore." I slowly turned around and gave a smile. "Why should I join you and what are the conditions if I do?" I asked. He gave me a look. "You will get stronger. You will earn respect. There is only one condition. You have to stay by my side as my weapon. Like Haku here does. Stay with me and get stronger." I gave a thoughtful look though I already knew the answer. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from my pocket. I wrote down my address and what day they could pick me up and at what time. "You can pick me up at my apartment. I need to finish this mission."

Zabuza grabbed my wrist and growled. "We need to kill the bridge builder. Have to keep the cover for killings. Wouldn't help if we had tracker ninjas after or assess." I gave him a look then nodded. "I honestly don't care. Kill the bridge builder, the mom, and the kid so they don't have to suffer." I said. "Where?" "Follow me." I quickly ran towards the path I had been on and continued to run. We got to the building and I looked inside. I saw the kid, mom, and bridge builder in there. Zabuza was waiting in the shadows and I gave a nod. He disappeared and the next instant I looked in there I saw three headless bodies. "Didn't know what was coming to them." Zabuza said in my ear behind me. I grinned. "I'm going to go put on a show. Want to come and watch. Maybe even kill Emo, Pinky, and one-eye." he gave a grin and patted my head. I ran towards the place where Kakashi, Sasuke, And Sakura were training. I showed up, out of breath. "Zabuza…" I said in a whisper, eyes wide. Kakashi looked at me along with Sasuke and Sakura.

I took a deep breath and tried again. "Zabuza got them. Massacre. They're dead." I breathed out, falling to my knees. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at me, eyes wide. They stood up and ran over to me (Except Kakashi, he wobble, hop, hop, stepped.) "They're dead." I cried out, looking down at the ground with fake tears in my eyes. Sakura gasped and cried and Sasuke stood, eyes filled with a determined fire. Kakashi looked around ad growled. "Hehehe Kakashi. Still recovering I see." Kakashi growled and whipped around, only to have a sword in his face. "Die." was all Zabuza said. Sasuke went to attack but Haku threw senbons at him and killed him instantly. Sakura cried out before her head rolled off her shoulders. I stood up and looked at a wide eyed Kakashi before driving my Kunai deep in his heart. He gave a choked gasp and he fell on the ground, dead. "Good work, tools." Me and Haku nodded.

Years Later

I watched as Konaha was consumed by flames. The very flames that I had caused. As the place burned, Zabuza and Haku stood beside me and watched it go down. The screams of people dieing like music to our ears. I looked at Zabuza and walked in front of him. He gave me a quizzical look and I reached up and undid the wrapping around his face. "Are you smiling?" I asked as I undid them. He gave me a smile and I kissed his cheek. He pulled me close and we shared mouths for a moment before Haku took over for me. Then I took over for Zabuza and invaded Haku's mouth. As we all broke apart, we looked at the few people who had somehow made it alive.

I heard a noise behind us and saw Akatsuki members. I grinned at them then shared mouths with Haku and Zabuza again. I heard someone from Akatsuki gag and I gave a light chuckle. We joined Akatsuki and I took over the world, sharing it with Pain/Pein until he pissed me off. I made sure to burn his bodies and Me, Zabuza, and Haku shared the world. Those who went against us were killed. Gaara joined our side when we offered him able deaths and cookies.(Lol just a joke there.)

ZabuzaXNarutoXHaku Death Oneshot


End file.
